The Winter War
by BlackAsMoonlessNight
Summary: Hetalia AU taking place during the winter war. A war that happened 1940 between Soviet Union and Finland. The war lasted 105 days. Finland is still recovering from the civil war and his people are making him sick and now Soviet Union is knocking at his borders. He faces the threat with pride and guts. He goes into it knowing very well his going to be at horrendous disadvantage.
1. Chapter 1

**The winter war**

There is a land or more like a realm which is much alike ours. Actually it's so much like ours that we would mistake it to ours easily. There is one big different though. The nations we have are the same but there is a person that represents the nations. Their life line is as long as the nations. They will feel the lost of lands or invades as physical pain. They will feel the peoples despair as illness. And they can be harmed in person. What it takes to kill a nation is multiple wars. The nations will also have to listen to their rulers. Obey and they have to move over if someone takes over their lands. A nation will live as long as it's people have any will or they have even a little bit of land. Life as a nation isn't easy actually it's the contrary. This realm has actually been in the same wars as our realm. But the nations have felt it all in their skin. In this realm no one wants to become a nation because it is devastating.

Now if we look back in our history we can find a war called winter war. This same war had occurred in this realm. The war which shook the small nation called Finland. And humiliated a big nation called Russia.

It was year 1939. Month was November. Day 29. A small man with blond hair and bright blue eyes sipped his coffee while sitting at the terrace of his house, and watched the snow fall outside his house. The sun wasn't up but it might not even rise today so the man didn't pay any attention to the fact. So little did he know that he was spending his last day in the well earned peace. There raged world war two just outside his small nation. He had managed to stay neutral for few months already. He wasn't going to set himself in a bad spot just so he could get beaten up. Indeed this man represented Finland himself. He had already felt the terrors and sawn the sorrows he could image. Little did he know that being under Sweden's and Russia's control was not the worst position he will ever be in.

His eyes moved to the old piles of junk on the small table at the terrace. He had already lived so long. He didn't even precisely remember how long. He did know he got control of himself 22 years ago. That wasn't much. Before that he spent his time first under Denmarks control for almost hundred years as part of Sweden. Then Sweden left Denmark and he spent centuries with him to only be given to Russia for another almost hundred years. He earned his freedom only by becoming independent. And for his own surprise he managed to do it at year 1917 at december the sixth. That was his happiest day. It also became his birthday as a nation even though he had been there as long as all the other nordics. His joy didn't last for long as a civil war corrupted on him. The red versus the white. He hated it. The feeling it gave to him was horrible and he didn't have a ruler which would be like being without a heart. The illness that hit him was the worst he ever had knewn, and he thought that any day would be his last. Not even now was he fully recovered from it as his people still had grudges to each other. Just to show how right his thoughts were he felt sick and his throat hurt he coughed few times to his hand, when he lifted it off his mouth the palm of his hand was covered in red liquid that made him feel even worse. He didn't know why this had to happen. The civil war had lasted for only five months and happened already 21 years ago, but still it had been horrible just horrible. He never wanted to fight against someone. He never wanted to ask trouble when he was younger. He still remembered the time before the vikings had come and formed the four other countries. He was free he was happy and had great time. He did what he wanted and just did as he saw the best. He had peaceful life back then. But that was not even centuries ago it was at least a millenium ago. Yes that is a long time to be unhappy and controlled. Still he tries his best to be happy and enjoy the moments of peace and freedom he has. Take it all out of what he has now.

A single bullfinch landed on the clean white snow to peck on the seeds he had placed there. His eyes slowly lifted up to the small bird and a tiny smile found its way to his face. He was getting better all the time and he was going to get better. His mind full of new hope again he fetched a waste bag from the kitchen and threw all the junk to it. There went the memories of the sadder times. He didn't want to stop to look at the staff he threw away. It would be too painful. When he was done his eyes darted up to the small bird. It was still there and now he noticed the sun slowly rising from the horisont. The snow sparkled as the light hit the ice shards the trees were just high figures in the background and a single Finnish flag swung at a flagpole in the yard. This sight made his heart fly. He was free he was his own and most importantly he was happy. At that moment a huge smile forced its way to his face and he grabbed the full waste bag and put his shoes on. He walked outside and threw the bag to the trash can on the side of the road. He breathed in the cold and fresh air and walked back inside. He should clean all the old junk away. He walked to the kitchen took all the waste bags and started cleaning.

So little did he know that the next day would be start of something horrible again...


	2. Chapter 2

It was year 1939. Month November. Day 30. A small man woke up to a phone call. He groaned and stood up. He walked to the table phone and lifted the earpiece. He lifted the piece to his ear and greeted the caller. "Suomen Tasavallan johdosta, itse Suomella." _"Lead of the Republic of Finland, Finland talking."_ Finnish A sad voice greeted him. "Mikko Mäkelä täällä Suomen Tasavallan armeijan ylipäällikkö, me tarvitsisimme teitä herra Suomi." _"Mikko Mäkelä here. The supreme commander of the military of the Republic of Finland. Mister Finland we need you here."_ That was the moment he knew something bad happened again.

He was called to meet his superiors, which of course meant the president of Finland and his government. He walked back to his bedroom and put some clothes on. They must have some horrible news because he was woken so early. He hurriedly tied his shoes and grabbed his keys, then ran out of the house barely remembering to close the door. He ran to his car put the keys to the lock and sat in. The engine roared a few times as he started the car. He almost ran out of the car as he went to sweep the snow off the car. He jumped in and left off with way too high speed for his car, but this matter was with his precious Finland. This was something he knew he had to hurry with. He just knew.

The drive seemed to take years of his life until he made it to the governments house. He parked and stood up from the car. There were immediately men coming to him and showing him the way to a correct room. Of course he would knew where such urgent meetings were held. He was there when this building was designed. He still let the men show him the way if they could keep up with his fast walking speed. He literally hurled from his car to the room and was met with everyone who was at least a little bit important. "Mitä nyt?" _"What is it?"_ his strong voice barked from the door as he walked in and everyone went quiet. There wasn't anything scarier than angry nation to the ordinary people. And now Finland was very angry. For few minutes the room was completely still if you don't count the Finland who shaked with anxiety. Then he took a deep breath as seeing he had scared the other men around him. He calmed a bit from this and now asked with still deadly voice. "Täällä taidetaan olla tekemisissä Ruotsin tai Venäjän kanssa kun näette tämän näin tärkeäksi että kutsutte jopa miut." _"This must have something to do with Sweden or Russia when you see this enough important to call me here."_ he simply stated and took a seat in the long table the big room had. There were a lot of chairs and each men took one of them. They sat there for a few moments until his president decided to open his mouth. "Kyllä. Olet täysin oikeassa. Tässä ollaan nyt tekemisissä Venäjän kanssa." _"Yes. You're fully correct. This has to do with Russia."_

He immediately went quiet and cursed the big nation in every curse word his language had. His reaction made the whole room quiet again. The whole room seemed to get colder from the anger that raised from the small man at the end of the table. Soon he raised his eyes to the room. If a glare could kill the whole room would have been dead now. "Mitä se ny teki?" _"What did he do now?"_ he said in a low and dangerous tone. There was a man next to his president that next got the courage to talk. "Herra. Hän… hän aloitti sodan meitä vastaan. Hän väittää että ammuimme Maunilaa, mutta emme ole tehneet mitään. Se ei edes olisi mahdollista." _"Sir. He… he started a war with us. He says we shot Maunila even though we didn't do anything. In fact it's not even possible."_ To this Finland hit his fist at the table and stood up so fast that his chair flew few meters back. "Ivan Braginski tämä tulee olemaan sinun viimeinen tekosi." _"Ivan Braginski this will be the last thing you'll ever do!"_ the Finnish man roared and everyone shivered. The nations were usually quite peaceful, but when they got angry you wouldn't want to be near them. Also they usually called each other by their nation name. It was indeed very rare to see a nation call other by their real name. But now this act just showed how angry the little Finn had gotten. He yelled some orders in the room to get his troops lined up and left the room to march to the battlefield. Everyone in the room started to obey, as they were in war now. And there wasn't anyone in that room that knew war better than the old nation.

 **Author's note:**

There's going to be large gaps between chapters now as I have written about 16 pages so far but I want to rewrite the whole thing. My English has grown drastically now when I have studied three years in English. (This story is a three year old piece I did it as an essay for getting me into an English speaking high school.) I also have other pieces I'm working on and my finals are this year. So going to be busy and rewriting this is going to take time. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

It was year 1939. The month was November. Day 31. The Finnish army had gathered to the edge of the border, and now they were going through some rules. The troops stood there as their generals gave them lectures. Then it was time for some higher generals and captains speeches. When they were finished there was only one speech left. "Tehkää kunniaa!" i "Make salute!" /i Came a loud army yell from beside the speech holders space. When a young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes, thin body and baggy military uniform stood up, the youngsters of the army collapsed into giggling and throwing bad comments at the man, the older amongst them fixed their posture and watched the man in awe. He will not speak until the youngsters decide to calm down. He showed a hand mark to the generals and captains to not intervene with this. So everyone stayed put until the youngsters noticed how the elders and upper highs were in so much awe. "Ja kukas sinä olet?" i "And who are you to be?" /i one of them yelled after that the noise had calmed down a bit. The small man opened his mouth but then decided to close it. He watched the now rude looks sent by the elders and smiled. Then he began. "Teidän vanhempien ja kokeneempien ei tarvitse mulkoilla nuorukaisia vain koska he eivät tienneet kuka olen." i "You elders don't need to send such mean glares to the youngsters. They simply don't know who I am." /i he said and his voice carried throughout the crowd. All the youngsters now deadly silent. They were surprised how effective the small man's voice was. He got everyone's attention. "To you who doesn't know who I am. I am the blue and white you sing about. I am the trees and rocks. I am the lakes and the lives. I am what you fight for. I am what you and many generations have fought for. I, my dear people, am Finland!" he proclaimed and at the end he hit himself to the chest. This though didn't seem to effect to the youngsters, because after the mighty speech they started laughing. One of them even yelled an insult towards him. The older military forces were shocked, but the man claiming to be Finland smiled to the young people. It had been so long since he had to show who he was. So he decided to do it the hard way. "You!" he yelled to a youngster in the front row. He immediately froze still. "Come here." the man then said a bit more kindly. The man walked to him while everyones attention was on him. "I wish for you to punch me as hard as you can. I won't get hurt at all I promise." The taller man looked at him in total suprise. Then the short blond smiled a little wickedly "It's an order". He said with a really deep and dangerous tone. So the soldier collected all his force and gave the man a good punch right in the face. When his hand hit the skin he could feel huge amount of pressure on it. He collapsed to the ground holding his hand. The smaller one hadn't even flinched he had a small red mark but nothing else. Everyone looked in awe at the small man. "I am one with you. You all are part of me and as long as there is even one Finn with some guts, I will fight for our independence! For our land! And for our people!" these yells were echoed with yells and whistles from the soldiers. "We are Finns! Not Swedes and for sure not Russians! We are Finns!" After that yell the whole audience erupted into a sea of screams, yells and applauses.

Finland walked down from the platform, and many generals and captains came to shake hands with him. He did shake hands with most of them. When he finally made it to the second highest man he gave him orders to make sure his men will have warm food and warm blankets. Also heaters were required to every bunker they would do. The winter was going to be really cold he could feel it. Then he walked to his tent and took of the too big military jacket. Tomorrow they would leave to the line, and he would get his own uniform ready. Finland laid down to a small bed and closed his eyes wrapping the blanket with him. His bright blue eyes scanned the sealing. "For you my people. I'll give even the last bits of my life." The whisper was sended to the now so quiet environment. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

b Author's note /b

I became lazy so no translation into Finnish from the speech onward. Have fun!


End file.
